Son of Chaos 2: Andromeda
by Django XD
Summary: Sea of monsters AU. Reviews are appreciated (constructive)
1. Prologue

**A/N I want to try something different. Every chapter will have different points of view (3rd person limited)**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns these characters, and I make no money from this.**

Rob:

Rob had a tiring day. It was boring, but at least Matt had new friends, who were visiting the school. Rob watched Matt push Tyson around and laughed with Matt's new friends, who seemed… different. They had an interesting sense of humor, since they called themselves… Marrow Sucker? Joe Bob? What was with their names? Finally, it was PE. Matt poured out the dodgeballs, and they started beating up on the other team. Suddenly, he fell down, punched from behind by Joe Bob. Suddenly, flaming dodgeballs appeared, and Rob had to run away from the chaos that was occurring. Unfortunately, Joe Bob had magically locked all of the doors.

"You're mine, son of Poseidon!"

"Who are you?"

"We are the Laestrygonians!"

Rob paused. "Who?"

Joe Bob roared, "Enough talk! Kill them all!"

Suddenly, a figure dropped out from the roof. There was a flash of gold, along with a strange purple mist. Rob blinked the monster dust out of his eyes.

"Useless, aren't you." Percy Jackson said.

Percy:

He first had to save Rob from the Laestrygonians. He then had to summon the taxi death cab. Finally, he saw the bulls breaking through the tree's barrier. Percy sighed.

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

He charged into battle, already missing Tyson. He didn't realize how much help he was the first time, but then again, Percy was almost as powerful as a god. He sliced through the first bull in three seconds, reducing it to a heap of Celestial Bronze. As he watched Clarisse attack the other bull, he noticed Rob trying to go attack the bull too. Chaos had told Chiron that he would be training Percy after the lightning bolt incident. Chiron had agreed, but asked Chaos if Percy would stay for the whole summer in the future, instead of leaving after one month. Chaos had agreed, so Percy was at Camp Half-Blood instead of his father's realm. He watched Luke betray Rob, and Rob stumbling out of the forest. It was upsetting that he could not go destroy Luke now, but he did want to see if something new was going to happen. Rob definitely had more skills, but still lacked compared to previous Percy. Percy sighed, and charged into battle, vaulting over the bull and decapitating it. Clarisse stumbled towards him.

"Jackson."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? I see Annabeth and Rob return from their quest, and you're not with them. Where were you?"

"Chaos's realm. I had to leave early since he wanted me to train in some powers. Watch this."

Percy touched Clarisse's arm. The injuries sustained during the battle faded and healed.

Clarisse:

Percy Jackson had gained some new powers. This made her worried. The healing was odd, almost as if it was some new type of nectar. She looked at her arm. It had glowed silver when Percy had touched her arm.

"This seems odd… I wonder why?"

Percy:

Mr. D had dismissed Chiron and hired Tantalus. Tantalus seemed to adore Rob, and Percy immediately detested him. The feeling was mutual.

 **A/N #2 Tell me what you think about this. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns these characters, and I make no money from this.**

Annabeth:

Percy had gotten some kind of new ability. It was as if he had nectar on his hands or something. It didn't seem like Apollo (he would have made it bright and flashy). Annabeth was wondering what it was when a new girl stumbled into camp, with raven black hair and pitch black eyes. Annabeth saw Percy walk over to the new girl, like he knew the new girl.

Percy:

Percy was happy to see Sydney. It helped him take his mind off Annabeth staring at him. They embraced, and Percy saw Annabeth storm off out of the corner of his eye. He thought for a moment, then realized that Annabeth was jealous. Percy felt a twinge of regret or dark happiness. He wasn't sure what to think of that.

Sydney:

Annabeth stormed away. Sydney felt a slight prickle of… satisfaction? She knew what Percy went through, so it was as if she and Percy were one and the same.

"How are you?" Sydney asked.

"What took you so long?"

"Chaos explaining weapons and whatnot. This revolver is cool. For example…" Sydney pressed the hammer down **(A/N McCree)** and the barrel turned.

"That's how a gun is supposed to work."

"No, no. Then I just press this!" Sydney pressed on the trigger, and a loud bang went off.

"You fired a gun. Good job."

Sydney blushed. "There is this too," she insisted. She pressed the barrel in, and it changed into a keychain with a revolver charm. "And this," she pulled on the barrel, "turns it back into a revolver. And this turns it into a sniper rifle." Sydney pulled on the barrel again, and it morphed into a Stygian Iron rifle with a scope.

Clarisse:

Guns. Clarisse hated guns. They required no skill to use, and were dishonorable.

"Why are you using that piece of filth?"

The new girl, Sydney glanced over. "Does it concern you?"

Clarisse stumbled back. Sydney's eyes had turned pure black. If that wasn't creepy enough, Sydney also had porcelain white skin. Clarisse shuddered. It reminded her of a picture of an alien, or some kind of mind-controlled government conspiracy.

Percy:

He was not expecting that. As Sydney's eyes faded back into a bright spring green, Percy led her into a corner.

"Your eyes…" The Son of Chaos was frightened, which was remarkable, considering that Chaos had him fight Tartarus, and he didn't seem scared.

"What about them?"

"They glowed black…"

Chaos popped out from the tree. "Let's go, people. Let's go."

He shuffled them off.

Chaos:

"I demand to have this first person, Django."

Percy looked at him _(OW! Fine, fine.)_ Me. Not him. So, my son looks at me. I sighed.

"That is pure, primordial darkness."

Percy was confused. "Who is this 'Django?'"

I calmly replied, "None of your business."

A/N: Sorry for not updating! For those of you who are in high school, you know what I mean. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3: (or chapter 2) Pre-race

A/N: Since I hate writing in first person for another character, please ignore the last chapter. Also, UPDATE YAY! But yeah, with finals over, I can dedicate more time to writing this instead of a 5 page analysis of _Othello_ and stuff. Also, new Trials of Apollo book! I liked this one a loooooooot more. Peace!

Percy:

As he walked back, he saw Grover.

"Did you find Pan?"

"No, I know he's somewhere in New Mexico. But there's something in the Sea of Monsters…"

"Don't go there. I have a bad feeling about it."

Chaos called from far away.

"Crud. Got to go." Percy ran off.

Tantalus:

That Percy Jackson person. Tantalus did not like him at all. The son of Chaos was disturbing, and acted like he knew everything.

"Good for nothing stuck up."

"I agree." Mr. D said. Even though Tantalus was a creep, he and Mr. D could both agree on the annoyingness of demigods, because, why not.

TIME SKIP (Because I don't want to write dialogue)

Percy:

Tantalus had a weird idea for the chariot races. Percy grinned, he remembered enjoying those. He saw Annabeth go immediately to Rob. Chaos stood in the shadows (nobody except for Percy and Sydney saw Chaos) and chuckled.

"She wants to win pretty badly. She's even asking Rob, and she detests him."

Percy stared at his father in wonder. "How did you know?"

Chaos just glanced at him.

"Oh. Just wondering, why are you here?"

Chaos:

It was cute. Percy was in denial about Annabeth. Just as Tantalus finished describing the "glories of winning the chariot race," , I appeared in front of him in a pillar of fire (since fire is cool).

"Sydney! Come up here." Sydney complied meekly, coming up slowly. "This is Sydney. Since her mother is busy, I am compelled to name her as the Daughter of Nyx!"

Tantalus stared at me. "Who are you?"

"Chaos. Who else? Do you think Zeus would care?" Thunder rumbled, as Chaos smirked.

Chiron came forwards.

"Lord Chaos." Tantalus's face went through a flurry of colors, red, purple, then white (though not as pale as Sydney).

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a demigod ( **Demi-primordial? I don't know** ), the daughter of Nyx." Chiron half shrugged. Chaos had indeed shown up here before, but Chiron kept it a secret. He had been one of the gods who had stopped the Missile Crisis along with Ymir and Atum. ( **It's a fanfic, get over it, it's not actual history** ). Chaos had never, however, come before and announce a demigod.


End file.
